Last To Know
by allisson
Summary: Shizuo leaves Izaya and Izaya goes back to take what is his.Songfic Shizaya with metioning of Shziuo/Verona


**This is a one-shot story my best friend had convinced(took my laptop from me also taking my current story hostage and made me use my desk top to write this one -.-)me to 's a Shizaya and a little sad and depressing,for a while I've written this in Izaya's Pov to give it the best effect :) So please enjoy and R&R!**

**FYI:**

**bold=memories**

_italics=song_

**_italics and bold=Izaya's thoughts_**

_Italics and underlined=note/hand__ writing_

**DISCLAIMER****:I don't own DRR!If I did,Izaya would've probably been turned into a kid for entire reason XD**

**Oh and I don't own Last to know!All the genius behind the music goes to the amazing band Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_He__ just walked away,why didn't he tell me?_

I hum to myself as I open my door to my apartment,shock to see it empty as the door swings open."Shizuo?"

_And where do I go tonight?_

I search everywhere,but there's no sign of him.

_This isn't happening to me_

I fall into a chair in the dining room,covering my face with my hand._**'He's not gone...he just went out for a smoke...maybe a drink. Yeah,that's it.'**_I use the table for support to get up and feel a piece of paper. I look down and pick it up."A note?"

_This can't be happening to me_

I open it and see it's in Shizuo's writing.

_I'm done with you,and I think it'd be best for me to leave. Don't look for me,don't even ask about me. I finally found someone worth my time and love.-Shizuo_

_He didn't say a word,just walked away_

I let it slip through my hands and fall to my knees,sobbing.

_You were the first to say,that we were not okay_

"**Izaya,I don't think this is working out."**

"**What do you mean you don't think it's not working out?I make one mistake and your ready to quit on me?Look brute...don't quit just yet. Let's at least try to work this out rather then just..end it. For you and me.."**

**He smiled at me."Alright Flea,for you and me."**A strangled scream makes its way out of my throat.

_You were the first to lie,when we were not alright_

"**We're better than before ne Shizu-chan?"He looked down before looking over at me,smiling."Yeah we are."**I punch my fist into the hardwood floor.

_This was my first love_

"**You know something Flea?"  
"Hm?"**

"**I love you."I smiled and hugged him."I love you too."I snuggled my face deeper into his chest."You and only you. Always have...always will."**

_He was the first to go_

I keep punching the floor."Why did you leave me?"

_And when he left me for you_

"Why am I not good enough for you?"

_I was the last to know..._

"...why didn't you tell me..?"

_Why didn't he tell me,where to go tonight_

I get up,dead and emotionless,grabbing my switchblade and keys before leaving. The rain runs down my face,and I pull up my hood to stop it.

_He didn't say a word,he just walked away_

I pull information from people and finally find the place to go,the place to end it all.

_You were the first to say,that we were not okay_

"**You think this is okay Izaya?"**

"**I'm not saying that."I grind out through gritted teeth."But I know in time I'll forgive you."I said a little more calmly. **

"**That's beside the point!"**

_You were the first to lie,when we were not alright_

"**Shizuo calm down...its okay. I love you."He glared at me."Tch."I mentally flinched at the glare but kept physically pressing forward. I pulled him into my arms and squeezed him tightly,afraid to let go because I thought I might loose him."I love you Shizuo. We're okay...right?"I sounded so weak even to my ears. It was disgusting,but I'm in love with him...I didn't mind showing my weak side to him. He was quite for a while before finally hugging me back."Yeah,we're gunna be just fine Izaya."I smiled. **

_This was my first love,he was the first to go_

"**I'm done playing this game."**

"**Oh~ Shizu-chan's finally admitting defeat. My,my what wonderful day!What a shame though,never thought you'd back out."I shrugged.**

"**I'm not backing out Flea!"I looked over at him and furrowed my eyebrows."I'm done playing this game alright."He looked at me with pleading eyes,and that's all it took."Alright then,if that's the case I'll be leaving." **

**'Shit,now what am I supposed to do?If I let him go it's over and done with,bu persist any more then even the brute would truly figure out my feelings.'I pushed myself off the wall and brushed past him,keeping my eyes glued to the floor.**

"**I'm not done."He growled,grabbing my arm.'Great,he's done because he's really going to kill me.'I mentally sighed.'Just freaking great!' **

"**Hm~What else could there be?Shi-zu-chan~"His grip on my arm got tighter and I inwardly chuckled.'I hit a nerve. If I'm going to die might as well have my fun~!'He was quite for a while just looking down at the ground before he looked at me,a bright red blush covering his cheeks. I felt my eyes widen and blushed myself.**

"**Look there's a good reason why I called it quits and well..."He mumbled the rest so I couldn't hear him."I can't understand you through your muttering brute. Speak clearly."He glanced at me and then looked to the side and muttered it again.'Now he's just playing with me!' **

"**If your going to say it,then speak it clearly protozon!"He spoke it more loudly,but still not clearly enough. I was now highly annoyed."Damn it Shizuo just spit it out!"He smiled before looking at me and saying,"I said I love you Flea."I blushed.**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**...Did you go drinking?"**

**He shook his head,seeming a little frustrated.**

"**Maybe a fever?"I wondered,gently touching his forehead.**

"**Damn it!I'm not sick either!"He yelled,grabbing my wrist and pulling it away from forehead."I honestly care about you...why is it so hard to believe?" **

**'Because there's no way you could. Not someone like you.' "Hm,I wonder why Shizu-chan~"I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hand from him.**

"**Look I know you said you hate me,but I never really hated you."**

**I scoffed."Right,you attacked me when you first met me because you liked me."**

**He glared at me."I attacked you because I was confused!"**

"**Confused?Confused about what?" 'Could it be that...'**

"**Look after a while,I seriously thought about it. I got the courage to ask Celty about it and she helped me figure it out."**

**I frowned.'So you tell her but not me.' "So why tell me now Shizu-chan~?"**

**He sighed and looked to the side,stuffing his hands in his pockets."I thought you wouldn't return my feelings and its a tough thing to deal with,besides you hate me right?"**

**I chuckle."You really are a protozon aren't you?"He stared at me confused."But that's to be expected ,you are my Shizu-chan after all."**

**He furrowed his eyebrows,"What are you talking about?"**

**I chuckled and shook my head,shrugging."Do I have to spell it out for you?"His confused face told me yes."I feel the same way brute. Ever since high school."His eyes widened before a smile spreaded across his face.'Wow...that's sort of cute..'I blushed."I wanna hear you say it."**

**I looked at him and crossed my arms."Best confession your getting out of me brute."He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him."Say it."He leaned in next to my ear,"Please."I shivered.'Damn him!'I sighed and grumbled a bit before taking a deep breath and saying,"I love you too."He pulled back with a huge grin and put his forehead on mine."I love you more Flea."He leaned in and kissed me. **I chuckle at the irony.

_And when he left me for you_

_**'First to admit,first to leave.'**_

_I was the last to know_

I shake my head,**_'and I'm idiotic for believing him.'_**

_I'll be the first to say_

I glance up at the numbers and find the house I'm looking for.

_That now I'm okay_

I take a deep breath and smile,letting down my hood since it stopped raining.

_And for the first time_

I knock on the door,finally deciding to do it.

_I've opened up my eyes_

"I'll get it honey!"

_This was my worst love_

"**What the hell Shizuo!"His eyes widened,I finally had found him out."Izaya!I can explain!"**

_You'll be the first to go_

I feel disgusted at the memory._**'I was so stupid!...so human,never again will I be like that...'**_

_And when he leaves you for dead_

The door made an unlocking sound and it swung open.

_You'll be the last to know_

I look up to see a blonde women,Verona if I remember correctly.

_I'll be the first to say_

"Who are you?"I chuckle.

_That now I'm okay_

"I'm Orihara,Izaya."I reply,only loud enough for the both of us to hear."You seem to be new to the town so I thought I'd drop by and let you know who I am."I smile.

_And for the first time_

"Oh,so what's your profession?"

I laugh."I'm an informant my dear~. Need any information and I'll gladly give it to you,for a fee that is."

_I opened up my eyes_

She nods."I think I've heard of you. My fiance says he knew one,really twisted guy. But I don't think that's you,you seem nice and caring."

_**'Fiance huh.'**_

_This was my worst love_

"I'm flattered,he's certainly a lucky guy."She blushes and smiles."I want you to meet him. Shizuo dear,come here please."She turns back to me with a small smile. Shizuo comes to the door and stares at me wide eyed."Izaya..."I smile kindly at him.

_You'll be there first to go_

I take the ring off of my ring finger and take his hand,dropping it in his palm and curl his fingers around it."Just returning it. Have a happy life."I turn to Verona and smile,softly singing to myself,"_And when he leaves you for dead..._"I lean in close and softly sing in her ear"_You'll be the last to know~_"before smiling at them and walking away,ignoring Shizuo's pleas to wait.

* * *

**Alright for those of you that are confused,Shizuo left Izaya for a girl. In retrospect Shizuo was caught by Izaya(who later found out who it was)when he was *cough cough*with the girl and he felt guilty and crap so he left Izaya thinking that he deserved better,telling Izaya horrible things so he would get over him. They were engaged to be married,which was supposed to be next month,hence the ring. And to be technical Shizuo left him for Verona,the girl he cheated on him the end Shizuo realizes that no matter what he did to Izaya,he always cared for him and still wanted a life with him(until he gave him back he ring)and wants to go back to him so they can try and be happy together,but~ Izaya doesn't want him back and goes back to his human loving self!Yay Izaya way to take a stand!XD **


End file.
